kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Arlen Fun Center
'''Arlen Fun Center '''is a family fun center located in Arlen. It has an arcade, golf driving range, batting cages, a paintball facility, and a restaurant. Appearances The Man Who Shot Cane Skretteburg In the episode The Man Who Shot Cane Skretteburg, Hank, Peggy, Bobby, Luanne, Joseph, Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer go to the fun center where Luanne and Peggy were playing arcade games, and Bobby and Joseph play paintball. Hank, Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer were then hitting golf balls in the driving range where they were using the ball collector guy as their target practice. Their fun was interrupted when Joseph and Bobby go to them at the driving range and complain that some older boys ambushed them, and made them eat leaves who was Cane Skretteburg who was playing loud music out of their garage earlier in the episode. They then challenged them to a game of paintball where they were ambushed in front of the people hitting golf balls in the driving range, where Bill, Dale, and Boomhauer all got shot with the paintball gun once, but Hank then tried to confront them, and they shot Hank with the paintball gun multiple times. They then had a rematch with them, and were shown with paint all over them, and also Hank's truck. After their plan of observing a mind of a teenager and their habits, they go to the fun center where they find them on a school day, and make a wager on the match by if they put up their amplifier, they will put up Bill's leaf blower. In the match, after Hank was only the one left not ambushed, he dresses as the driving range ball collector turned back where Cane ask's him where Hank is, and when he goes away, Hank turns back and tells him that he loses, and ambushes him. Bobby Slam In the episode Bobby Slam, Peggy and Luanne goes to the fun center's batting cages in the evening where Peggy hit some balls after drinking some beers, and when there is no more pitches, Peggy calls Luanne for some more quarters for some more pitches in the batting cages. The Wedding of Bobby Hill In the episode The Wedding of Bobby Hill, Hank, Dale, and Boomhauer take Bobby to the fun center for some ice cream since it's the last day before Bobby is going to the "married" to Luanne to teach them a lesson. Death and Texas In the episode Death and Texas, the Hill's go to the fun center before Peggy thinks she is going to jail since she was smuggling cocaine to Wesley Archer in the prison by using boggle timers. Master of Puppets In the episode Master of Puppets, Bobby and Joseph go to a fun center for a Cane Skretteburg concert where Bobby goes with his parents after they mistakenly think Bobby just wants to hang out with his parents more, which Bobby confesses that he just felt guilty so he can receive gifts and special treatments to keep his parents from embarrassing them in front of his friends. Four Wave Intersection In the episode Four Wave Intersection, Boomhauer goes to the fun center looking to have some fun. He enthusiastically looks for an opponent to play against in a game of air hockey, however, all the kids are busy playing video games. After a moment, a hunched over elderly man slowly makes his way toward the air hockey table with his cane, and Boomhauer, becomes uncomfortable with the situation.Category:Places Category:Businesses